One Shots de Yo te amaré
by Darrinia
Summary: One Shot creados para complementar Yo te ayudaré y Yo te amaré... No sé cuantos saldrán... Se aceptan sugerencias... El Rating puede cambiar... Aunque de protagonistas salgan Kurt y Blaine, lo puse asi porque son los protagonistas del original... En el primer OS Kurt no sale...
1. Carta a Puck

N/A: me resisto a abandonar Yo te amaré... De momento tengo un One Shot sobre esa historia... No sé si habrá más... Los que la habéis leído entenderéis el fic, los que no... Dudo que lo entendáis... Por cierto, acepto sugerencias de cosas que no he contado y os gustaría que explicara en un One Shot...

CARTA A UN AMIGO

Blaine estaba escribiendo las cartas que enviaría a todos los amigos que se graduaban. En su mente, dos posibilidades de futuro. Volver al McKinley o quedarse en Los Ángeles. La primera tenía una ventaja, podría pasar un año junto a Gwen, esa niña le había robado el corazón. La segunda le atraía por la lejanía de Kurt y la posibilidad de olvidarlo...

No se sentía con fuerzas de despedirse de nadie. Puede que fuera un cobarde, pero era lo que sentía. Después de escribir "Te echaré de menos" para Nick sólo le quedaba su despedida de Puck. No era fácil y debía pedirle un gran favor... El joven se puso a escribir.

_Mi gran amigo Puck_

_Eres una gran persona, aunque intentes ocultarlo bajo tu aspecto de chico duro. Sé que tienes un gran corazón, durante estos meses lo he comprobado. Sé que no he estado a la altura de un buen amigo, pero supongo que he estado demasiado metido en mí. Espero que me perdones por eso... Vas a Los Ángeles, espero que tengas mucho éxito allí. Te lo mereces, al igual que te mereces un amigo mejor que yo... Afortunadamente, lo tienes... Finn es una gran persona y es en quien siempre debes confiar._

_Quiero que sepas que, aunque te vayas y perdamos el contacto, siempre serás una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Rick, Sam y tú sois todo lo que tengo. Bueno, tal vez perdí a Rick... O lo perdimos, lo que sea..._

_Prefiero no hablar de Rick..._

_Tengo un favor que pedirte... Bueno, en realidad dos. Verás, yo me voy a alejar de todo durante un tiempo y necesito que alguien cuide de las personas que amo. No sé cuanto tiempo estaré fuera ni cuando volveré... La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si volveré... Espero que cuides a todos los que amo. No sólo a Sam, ya sabes que es un tanto despistado y está un poco loco... Quiero que cuides de Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn... La verdad es que espero que cuides de todos (incluso de Sebastian, Karofsky y Elliot). Sé que tal vez ellos no me quieran como yo los quiero a ellos, pero eso no hace que haya dejado de amarlos y quiero que sean felices. Yo no los puedo cuidar, así que se lo encargo a la mejor persona que conozco, a alguien fuerte y con un gran corazón... Te lo pido a ti, porque eres la única persona a la que le confiaría mi vida... Cuidalos..._

_El segundo favor tiene que ver con Sam. No sé si volveré al McKinley... De no ser así, necesitaría despedirme de Sam. Si no vuelvo, dile que es mi amigo y que siempre le llevaré en mi corazón... Os quiero demasiado a los dos, pero me habéis enseñado que debo buscar mi felicidad y mi bienestar y de momento, en Lima no lo encuentro, así que lo intentaré en otro lado..._

_Puck, eres mi hermano aunque no tengamos la misma sangre... Puedes contar conmigo aunque parezca imposible de localizar, intentalo. Haré todo lo posible para estar a tu lado si me necesitas..._

_Te quiero mucho, tío..._

_Blaine Devon Anderson _

El moreno dejó todos los papeles en la mesa de la biblioteca en la que estaba y se marcho. Fue a casa de sus tíos, le pidió el movil a Tony y les mandó un mensaje a todos sus amigos antes de irse al aeropuerto. Pasó el control de seguridad y embarcó, abandonando Lima... Tal vez para siempre...


	2. Me llamo Rick

ME LLAMO RICK

Era el primer día de instituto de Blaine. El moreno estaba muy nervioso. ¿Y si no hacía amigos? ¿Y si se convertía en el blanco de las burlas de sus compañeros? Llegó a la puerta del aula 18 del instituto Washington en la que tendría su primera clase, suspiró y entró. Las mesas estaban de manera que los alumnos se sentarías en parejas. El ojimiel eligió un pupitre que tenía ambas sillas vacías y sacó sus cosas. No llevaba mucho tiempo solo cuando alguien se acercó a él.

– ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Anderson levantó la vista. El chico que estaba frente a él era muy alto. Tenía el cabello rizado y de un color rojizo. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes. Sonreía amable y a la vez daba la sensación de que era tímido y le costaba hablar.

– Claro. – Respondió Blaine. Después de un tiempo en silencio, el moreno se atrevió a hablar. – ¿Has visto la última película de Spider Man?

Después de eso, los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre la película hasta que vino la profesora de literatura. Después de la presentación, anunció que harían un trabajo por parejas en el que realizarían el análisis de un libro. Los dos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice que le decía al otro que querían formar equipo para ese proyecto.

Los días pasaron y los dos adolescentes comenzaron su amistad. Quedaban todos los días después de clase, paseaban juntos... Durante las horas de clase, se sentaban juntos, comían juntos... Parecían inseparables.

Un mes llevaban como amigos cuando Rick decidió que era hora de ser sincero con su nuevo amigo.

– Blaine... Quiero contarte algo... No sé como te lo tomarás... Espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad...

– Puedes contarme lo que quieras... Somos amigos.

– Soy gay. – Dijo el pelirrojo. El moreno sonrió.

– Yo también soy gay... ¿Tus padres lo saben?

– Sí, me dijeron que me apoyarían siempre... ¿Los tuyos?

– No se lo he dicho... Tengo miedo de su reacción... Cuando se lo dije a mi hermano se fue a Los Ángeles y no me volvió a hablar.

– Debes decírselo.

Esa misma tarde, el pelirrojo acompañó a su amigo a su casa, para apoyarlo. Se reunieron con los señores Anderson.

– Papá, mamá... Quiero deciros que soy gay.

Nadie dijo nada. Los adultos no ocultaron su incomodidad con el tema. Cuando los jóvenes estuvieron a solas, el moreno recibió el abrazo del más alto.

– Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Sabes que te apoyaré en todas las decisiones que tomes...

Ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad que durará por siempre, aunque no simpre puedan estar juntos...

N/A: Me alegra que os gusten los One Shot... Debo decir que acepto sugerencias... Así que no seais tímidos...

: muchas gracias, la historia ya está acabada, espero que te haya gustado... Y espero que te gusten estos One Shots... Besos


	3. ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

¿COMO SABES SI ESTÁS ENAMORADO?

Kurt había asistido al McKinley para las charlas sobre la tolerancia. Estaban preparando las presentaciones que se producirían minutos más tarde, pero él no podía concentrarse. Llevaba días pensando en el beso que él y Blaine habían compartido. Cuando el castaño rechazó al moreno, estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado de su amigo Jeff, sin embargo, comenzaba a tener sus dudas. ¿Realmente estaba enamorado del rubio o era Anderson el que ocupaba su corazón? Decidió ir al baño de las chicas y allí estaban Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Santana y Tina.

– Hola chicas. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Hola Kurt... ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber la latina.

– Es sólo que tengo dudas sobre algo... ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado? – Dijo el chico.

– Eso es fácil, sólo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón. Cuando estás enamorado, te fijas en cada detalle de esa persona y hasta lo más horrible que tiene te parece adorable. – Dijo la judía.

– Tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por Jeff y Blaine... – Dijo Hummel.

– Cierra los ojos. – Propuso la latina. Kurt alzó una ceja extrañado. – Confía en mí. – El chico lo hizo. – Estás en un teatro, acabas de realizar una de esas obras musicales que tanto os gustan a la enana y a ti...

– ¡Oye! ¡No te metas conmigo! – Protestó la aludida.

– Lo que sea, la cosa es que tienes a todo el público en pie. Sales del escenario y te diriges al camerino. Allí ves un ramo de las flores más horteras que hayas visto en tu vida...

– Santana...

– Vale, las flores son bonitas o lo que sea... Sonríes porque sabes de quien son. En ese momento, notas que alguien tapa tus ojos con sus manos, pero sabes quién es. Sujetas sus manos y las apartas de tu cara. En ese momento te vuelves y ves a...

– Blaine... – Susurró el castaño.

– Ahí lo tienes... Ya sé que soy magnífica... Acuérdate de este momento cuando necesite tu ayuda...

– No le hagas caso. – Dijo Jones. – Creo que lo mejor es que escuches a tu corazón... Las vacaciones de navidad se acercan... Tal vez la distancia te haga ver las cosas de manera más clara.

– Kurt, tienes que pensar bien lo que harás, puedes dañar a uno de ellos o a los dos o incluso salir tú lastimado. No es una decisión que debas tomar a la ligera. Aclara tus sentimientos antes de dar un paso o puede ser un gran error... – Sugirió la capitana de las cheerios.

– Sabes... Yo creo que harías mejor pareja con el unicornio moreno... Te mira con mucho amor... El rubio mira a otro chico... – Comentó la otra rubia.

– Lo que yo había dicho. – Concluyó la animadora morena.

– No es lo que nosotras queramos, es lo que quiera Kurt. – Dijo la asiática.

– Gracias chicas, aprecio vuestra ayuda. Seguiré vuestro consejo, intentaré descubrir lo que realmente siento.

Todos se abrazaron, no sabían que Kurt tomaría su decisión tarde ya que poco después de ese día Blick sería una realidad. Sin embargo, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena y el ojiazul encontraría su destino al lado de la persona que ama. Blaine sería el amor de su vida y, a pesar del sufrimiento que le quedaba por tener, conseguiría tener una vida feliz a su lado... Pero esa historia ya todos la conocéis...

N/A: La inspiración me acompaña, ya tengo otros dos planeados y uno pendiente de definir... Espero que os gusten... No olvideis comentar... Besos


	4. El plan Warbler

EL PLAN WARBLER

Kurt quedó con Wes, David, Trent y Thad. Era en los chicos que más confiaba para que le solucionaran su duda.

– ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué es el Plan Warbler?

– Es un plan que creamos para juntar a Nick y Jeff. Sabíamos que estaban enamorados y queríamos ayudar... – Comenzó el asiático.

– Ya, claro... Por eso habéis encerrado a Nick con Blaine y habéis cambiado las parejas del laboratorio de ciencias para que Jeff estuviera conmigo... – Dijo el Castaño.

– Está bien, vamos a reconocerlo... Nos enteramos de vuestro cuadrado amoroso. Temíamos que acabarais todos dañados, así que decidimos juntarte con Jeff y a Nick y Blaine... – Aclaró el chico de piel oscura.

– Algo de éxito tuvisteis... – Susurró el ojiazul.

– Lo sentimos, pero lo hicimos con la mejor intención. – Confesó el más corpulento.

En ese momento, Niff entró en la sala.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis con la mejor intención? – Preguntó curioso el moreno.

– Intentar juntar a Blaine contigo y a Jeff conmigo. – Informó Hummel.

– ¿Qué? – Gritó el rubio. – Pero que pandilla de incompetentes metomentodo que estáis hechos. ¿Acaso habéis pensado que podéis hacer las cosas que os vengan en gana y jugar con nuestros sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Habéis pensado que podemos amar a quien vosotros decidáis? ¿Creéis que mandáis en nuestros corazones?

– Lo sentimos. – Dijeron los cuatro amigos al unísono.

– Tranquilo amor. Todo está como debe estar. – Susurró Duval al oído de su novio.

– No. Las cosas no están como deberían estar. – Sterling siguió con sus gritos. – Klaine deberían estar juntos y no lo están. Yo no debería haber sufrido por verte con Blaine...

– Eso es culpa mía y no de los chicos. – Intervino el moreno intentando tranquilizar a su novio.

– ¿Y Blaine estará bien? Sé que todo ha sido muy civilizado, pero puede que se guarde su sufrimiento para él... – Siguió Jeff.

– Fue él quien habló conmigo y me explicó tus sentimientos hacia mí. Sé que estará bien... Podría estar mejor, la verdad, pero su corazón no se ve afectado porque nosotros estemos juntos. Nos vamos, creo que será lo mejor.

La pareja se fue. Una vez estuvieron en la intimidad de su habitación, el rubio quiso saber más detalles de lo que había mencionado su novio.

– Fue Blaine el que me dijo que me acercara a ti. Él sabía de tus sentimientos...

– Nunca se lo dije.

– No lo necesitó, se te notaba. La cosa es que él está enamorado de otro...

– Kurt.

– Exacto.

– ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para que se junten?

– Creo que deben ser ellos los que den el paso. Blaine no lo hará porque Kurt lo rechazó.

– Y Kurt no lo hará porque cree que Blaine lo olvidó.

– Si para el final de curso no están juntos y siguen enamorados...

– Niff al rescate...


	5. Kurt y Rick

KURT + RICK

La fiesta en casa de Karofsky seguía sin contratiempos. Muchos estaban bebidos, pero dos chicos se debían una conversación y ambos habían evitado el alcohol por su propia seguridad.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó Rick antes de sentarse junto a Kurt.

– Claro. – Respondió el castaño.

– Quiero asegurarme de que no vas a hacerle daño a Blaine. Ha pasado por mucho y no merece volver a sufrir.

– Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño, de verdad.

– ¿Qué sientes por él?

– Lo amo.

– Eso son sólo palabras. Quiero que me demuestres que realmente lo quieres.

– ¿Cómo?

– Respóndeme a una sencilla pregunta... ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

– A simple vista parecen marrones, pero decir sólo eso es no hacerles justicia. Tienen matices dorados y, según la luz pueden llegar a parecer verdes. Cuando está feliz brillan aun más, pareciendo más claros de lo que realmente son. Cuando está triste parecen oscuros, sombríos.

– Tengo suficiente.

– ¿Cómo soluciona esto tu duda?

– Confía en mí, estás enamorado...

* * *

AHORA Y SIEMPRE

Kurt corría por su apartamento con telas de diferentes colores. En ese momento fue interrumpido por Blaine que entraba.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó el moreno.

– No. Las muestras para los manteles no son las que pedí. ¿Cómo quieren que elija entre estas telas?

El castaño le mostraba lo que había recibido. El ojimiel prestaba atención a todas las críticas que su prometido hacía.

– Si no te gustan, llama y que te den otras.

– Blaine, eso puede que nos cueste más dinero.

– Quiero que la boda sea tal cual la soñaste. – El menor se acercó a su futuro esposo y lo besó.

– Mmm... Anderson, creo que había olvidado como sabían tus labios. – Susurró el ojiazul a menos de un centímetro de distancia de la boca de su prometido.

– Habrá que solucionar eso.

Volvieron a besarse, pero con más pasión. Esta vez lo que olvidaron fueron los problemas con las telas y los preparativos de la boda porque en la habitación sólo estaban ellos, desnudos, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, sintiendo como su amor inundaba la habitación y se quedaba allí por siempre.


End file.
